Crimson Flower
by xxMoonlight Flowerxx
Summary: He's practically the king of the world, living a life of a rock star, the most handsome boy and son of the richest man, everyone knows who he is...She's the nobody, the nerd, anbu assassin and supposed to be invincible.Until she met him... sasu/saku
1. Prologue

**Hello people, this would be my first fan fiction I written and it will be sasu/saku. So please take it easy on me.**

**Thanks a bunch ^^xx Moonlight flower xx**

**Prologue**

The breeze hummed silently as the bright radiant of light hung high in the sky illuminating the dark sky. There were no stars out tonight as the invisible clouds covered them. In some rare occasions, the night was filled with unnerving silence. This was one of those nights, teenagers were absent from the bars and clubs, the roads were empty without a single vehicle in sight, most have decided to turn in early or enjoy the comforts of their bedroom. It was peaceful…like the calm before the storm.

Tonight only the hunters were out hunting. Like the tigers and other predators who concealed themselves in the night to catch their prey. Tonight was no exception, even in the cities there are fearsome predators that had come out to hunt. Who would be the next unlucky prey?

A middle aged man was in deep peaceful slumber at the confines of his luxurious bedroom. A silk blanket covered his body and his messy brown hair bopped out of it. A small squeak of the window aroused him from his sleep as hazel eyes flutter open. He indeed was a very light sleeper as he sat up and reached out for a glass of water perched on top of the table beside his bed. Still drowsy, he held the glass and took a sip of the water. The water which had cooled his throat had woken him up so he was now completely aware of his surroundings. His eyes were wide and his hands trembled dropping the glass on the floor as it shattered too many pieces. He stared in horror down the barrel of the gun which was pointed at his head. He looked up to see his attacker. He couldn't make out much of the figure for it was concealed by the darkness of the night. The only things he could make out were a phantom like mask which covered the top part of the face concealing the eyes. The next thing he noticed was the crimson red hair flowing freely down the back. The third thing was the tattoo on the chest just below the collar bone. Carved in small black bold letters is **XIII** or the number 13. The man trembled violently as he faced his death his last words were, "Crimson Flower…" before the sound of a gun shot disturbed the peace of the night.


	2. The Pink haired Cinderella

**Chapter 1- the pink haired Cinderella**

"Ibino Hageshi was found dead in his bedroom yesterday night by a gun shot through the head. Evidence had been found that he was involved in the black market with the smuggling of drugs…." A boy switched of the news and ran his fingers through the soft raven hair. His onyx eyes were full of boredom as he left his bedroom already dressed in an expensive pair of tuxedos.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he surveyed the crowd. It was the normal crowd, most of the male population in his age either glared at him in envy or deepest respect and even some were checking him out (gays….) all the girl population was giggling and sending flirty seductive smiles. They blushed or giggled when he glanced at them but pouted or in the brink of tears when he ignored them and look away.

He was extremely handsome for someone of his age. His spiky blue-black hair framed his handsome but emotionless face. His broad shoulders and a very well built figure attracted many ladies. He was muscular yet not as bulky as the macho men, he was just right. To add to his features, he is the son of Fugaku Uchiha, chairman of Sharingan Cops. The richest businessman in the entire world, he is also the lead singer and guitarist of the top band 'The Shinobi'. His mysterious attitude, cold yet cool and collected personality and his breath-taking smirk could easily win any girl over. His name is Sasuke Uchiha…

He was forced to attend a business party along with the rest of his family and now he is extremely bored. He scanned the crowd for a suitable candidate to dance but sadly no girl stood out. They were all wearing dresses which are to revealing in his opinion and he concludes that they were all sluts.

Pink caught his eye as his eyes stayed a few seconds longer than the other girls. Her pink hair caught his and perhaps most of the attention. A light shade of dull pink he realizes suited her no matter how weird it is. It flowed down her back and it looked so soft that sasuke has to resist the urge to run his fingers through it just to satisfy his curiosity about its softness. Her hair framed her face expertly showing the beautiful emerald eyes underneath her long eyelashes. Her pink lip was applied with a very light shade of lip gloss and it looked so appetizing. Her skin was pale yet that only helped to bring out her eyes more.

She wore a strapless green dress which matched her emerald eyes and revealed her slender neck and small shoulders. The dress hugged her curves perfectly revealing a petite yet attractive figure. The dress flowed freely once it reached her waist and stopped just at her ankle showing a pair of legs with a pair of short high-heels.

The said girl wasn't staring or drooling at him like the rest, she was staring into space with a glass of untouched wine in her hand.

Sasuke walked towards her casually. The girls he passed gave him a happy smile thinking that he was heading for them but were in the brink of tears or in tears when he passed them like they weren't even there.

He stopped in front of the girl who turned her head to meet his gaze. Her emerald eyes were full of confusion as she saw girls glaring at her murderously.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely giving her a smirk which all the girls will die for. However, she seemed unaffected for not even a tinge of pink was evident in her cheeks.

"Sure." She said. Her voice was soft and kind which was music in sasuke's ears.

Sasuke held out his hand and she took it. Her hand was small compared to his and he led her to the dancing floor. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders while his arm snaked around her petite waste.

They danced in silence; their bodies gracefully flowed with the music. Though it was their first meeting they enjoyed each others company. They both felt oddly calm and in peace of mind and though no words were shared between them, they were content at just dancing.

They stopped dancing after a while and decided to head out to the garden to feel the cold fresh air.

"You're a really good dancer Sasuke-san." She complimented quietly.

"Ah." He replied a one word answer but curiosity got the better of him. "Are you Japanese?" he asked as he realizes she added a Japanese suffix.

"Yes, I just moved here recently." She explained and they were quiet again. "Why did you ask me for a dance?" she asked awkwardly,

"I mean, you are Sasuke Uchiha. You could have danced with more beautiful girls than me." She explained and sasuke kept his gaze in the night sky.

"You're different." He finally said and she chuckled, "I guess it's the pink hair." She said twirling them in her fingers.

"Did you dye them?"

She gave a hearty laughter which made sasuke's insides flutter, "No, they're natural see." She said showing the roots of her hair which are indeed pink.

A loud ring was heard as the hands of the clock were overlapping each other pointing at the number 12 indicating that it was midnight.

"I should go back… It's nice talking to you sasuke-san, sayonara." She said leaving sasuke alone to clear his head.

"Wait-"but she was already gone. He sighs and closed his eyes leaning against the wall. "I didn't even know her name." he mumbled before heading back to the bustling and gossiping party.


	3. The Pink haired Nerd

**Previously in Crimson flower…**

_A loud ring was heard as the hands of the clock were overlapping each other pointing at the number 12 indicating that it was midnight. _

"_I should go back… It's nice talking to you sasuke-san, sayonara." She said leaving sasuke alone to clear his head. _

"_Wait-"but she was already gone. He sighs and closed his eyes leaning against the wall. "I didn't even know her name." he mumbled before heading back to the bustling and gossiping party. _

**Chapter 2- The pink haired nerd**

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ri-*

A hand stopped the alarm clock from ringing again as a raven haired boy emerged from the covers of his bed. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he sat up right and threw of his covers. He slept with only his boxers on revealing his well-toned chest.

He yawned and dragged his feet to the showers. He woke up as the cold water hit his skin. Brushing his teeth and doing all the other necessities he walked out of the shower.

He put on a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a blue tie hanging loosely around his neck. Few of the buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned giving the girl a sneak view of his chest. He threw his blazer over his shoulder and straightened out his messy raven locks.

Once they were done he left the mansion throwing his bag and blazer in the passenger seat and starting the engine of his blue Volvo. He drove of to school listening to his own voice from the radio where his band was singing.

Dirty little secrets by all American reject

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know? _

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know? _

_The way she feels inside (inside) _

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny) _

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie) _

_And now I tried to but it's eating me apart _

_Trace this nightmare _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

He reached his school, Konoha high, the richest and best cool in America. He parked his car in a space reserved for him only. Fan girls immediately greeted squealing and reaching out for him.

"Sasuke, I love you!"

"Be my boy friend!"

"I'll give you anything you want!"

"Sasuke marry me!"

He coldly pushes them away and walked to class ignoring their squeals and screams.

"Good morning Teme!" shouted a loud obnoxious blonde. His name was Naruto Uzumaki; he came from Japan and transferred here 8 years ago. He was the drummer of the band and the hyperactive knuckle head also happens to be sasuke's best friend. He also has a lot of fan girls but he doesn't really like them and they didn't really love him for who he is.

The two made their way to their first class and sat at the back of the room where the popular section was. In a few minutes two others came and sat behind them.

One of them had brown hair and his hair was tied up in a high pony tail which made it look like a pineapple. His expression was that of bored and the second he sat on his chair, he buried his head in his hands and drifted of to sleep. His name is Shikamaru Nara, the one in keyboards.

The other one is older than them, his long brown haired was tied in a low pony tail and his eyes were milky white without a pupil. He too was as cold as sasuke and is also his rival. His name is Neiji Hyuuga and he is the bass of the band.

The girls of the class walked towards the table and immediately started flirting with them. The Shinobi ignored them as they continued to talk amongst themselves. Well naruto did most of the talking…

"Alright class, settle down." Said the teacher and the students immediately went back to their seats.

"Class, we have a new student." He announced and the class immediately filled with chatter.

The teacher signaled the person in the hallway to enter. A rosette girl entered the class and the chatter grew louder.

"Look, she has pink hair!"

"Did she dye it?"

"She better stay away from sasuke."

"Look, she's so ugly."

At the mention of pink hair sasuke began to pay attention. He opened his eyes to see the new girl.

The girl unmistakably has pink hair. She wore the white shirt and black skirt of the school uniform and also wore the vest which everyone ignores. Her socks were too high and loose it made her look shorter. Most of all he noticed thick glasses perched on her nose hiding her eyes.

'_That couldn't be her.'_

"Class, this is Sakura Haruno your new student, please treat her well." The teacher said as she plastered a smile.

"You can sit anywhere you like." The teacher said and sakura scanned the crowd for a vacant seat. All the seats were taken and some of the students glared at her putting their hands on the chair signaling that she was not to sit there.

She spotted a seat behind with four boys who were barely interested. She made her way towards them and the other students began whispering and glaring at each step she took. Anyone who dared sit with the Shinobi would be humiliated or bullied and beaten up.

"Heads up sasuke looks like we have another fan. She's ugly too." Naruto said pouting.

Sakura took her seat and settled herself ignoring all the glares sent her way.

'_I was supposed to maintain a low profile…'_

"Sasuke doesn't like to be disturbed so I'm warning you not to go all over him." Said the pearl eyed boy.

Sakura notices that he is neiji hyuuga, the shinobi's bass player. No wonder the girls hated her, she was sitting next to celebrities.

She silently scolded herself for not noticing it earlier.

Neiji noticed she narrowed her eyes and misinterpret it, "Tch, I was just warning you for your own benefit."

"Warning me about what?" she asked and neiji eyed her weirdly

"No getting all over sasuke." He said and sakura turned to look at the boy he was referring to. Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, I didn't really notice you there." She said and they were all surprised and wide eyed. How could she not notice that she was sitting next to _the_ sasuke?

"I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going to sit. This happens to be the only free spot left." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

'_I don't think he remembers me.'_

"Wow…Good comeback!" naruto praised and sakura looked lost. The rest of the period they weren't listening to the teacher's lecture because it was the revision of the things they learned before.

Naruto immediately started chatting away with sakura who was listening and made snipe comments. Seeing that naruto actually trusted a girl, they began to loosen up to her.

"Who knew that the Shinobi could be so childish?" She commented when naruto narrated the story of a fight they had about something stupid. Neiji glared at her while Shikamaru shrugged and sasuke gave his infamous hn.

"What's your next subject?" Shikamaru asked, "Oh, I have math." She replied which result in a pouting naruto, "We got geography…I know, let's escort you to class!" he said punching his fist in the air.

"No thanks, hearing your stories about how crazy the fan girls here can be I don't think I want to risk my life." She said smiling which result in a pouting naruto again.

"Troublesome."

"We see you later then?" neiji asked. He had warmed up to sakura and actually sees her as a good friend.

"Sure, see you guys!" she said running to her next class.

"If it wasn't for her looks I would've asked her to be my girl." Naruto said but dismissed it.

(If only they knew…)


	4. Forehead girl and Ino pig

**Previously in Crimson Flower…**

"_If it wasn't for her looks I would've asked her to be my girl." Naruto said but dismissed it._

**Chapter 3- Forehead girl and Ino pig**

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher said motioning sakura to enter.

Whispers and chattering resumed like the other classes.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, please make her feel welcome." The teacher said and the chatter grew louder. "You will sit beside Ino. Ino please raise your hand so she could see you!" sakura was surprised by the name she just heard.

'_Ino-pig?'_

A beautiful girl raised her hand. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and she had her bangs sticking out. Her beautiful ice blue eyes were gleaming with happiness.

Sakura practically ran to her seat and once the lesson started she embraced Ino who returned it fiercely.

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!" they greeted and smiled at each other before giggling.

"You know her?" said a girl sitting behind them. She was a brunette, her hair tied up in two buns and her hazel eyes looked at her kindly,

"Nice to meet you, I'm tenten." She said stretching out her hand.

"Sakura." The rosette said taking her hand.

"This is hinata." Tenten introduce to the girl sitting beside her who gave a shy smile.

Her midnight blue hair was just above her shoulders and she had the same pearl eyes neiji had.

"By any chance are you and neiji related?" sakura asked and hinata nodded telling her that neiji was her cousin.

"So I heard you were sitting beside the Shinobi?" Ino asked with an evil glint.

"Um…yeah?"

"Tell me all about it! What was sasuke like?" she asked and barraged sakura with questions.

"She has a huge crush on sasuke." Tenten informed her,

"I can tell."

"And he's so cool and collected unlike the lazy ass shika!" Ino said and sakura raised a brow.

'_Shika?'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Forehead girl, take of your glasses!" Ino whined as sakura shook her head again.

"Oh, come on! The glasses hide your eyes! Please just a small peak!" tenten begged but sakura again shook her head.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands yanking her glasses out and letting the whole world see her eyes.

She looked around to see hinata with guilty black glasses in her hands.

"Hinata, how could you!! I thought you were the innocent one?!" sakura shouted trying to take back her glasses.

"But your eyes are beautiful sakura! They look like emerald!" hinata reasoned but sakura ignored her continuing her attempt to take her glasses back.

When she finally got her glasses back she put it on ignoring the begging faces of her friends.

Luckily for her, no one was there to see it but what she didn't know was a pair of onyx eyes had caught the whole scene.

'_So it was her…'_

_

* * *

  
_

After having lunch with her friends she made her way to English class where she seated herself on the chair at one corner of the room beside the window. Chatter and whispers were heard when she seated herself but she ignored it.

She continued to stare out the window when she heard someone cough behind her.

"Ahem." Said a voice and she met onyx eyes.

"Oh, sasuke!" she said smiling at him.

"You're in my seat." He said coldly and sakura apologized and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

She looked at the raven haired boy confused but he said nothing and took his seat beside her.

The murderous glares directed at her increased ten fold and sakura shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Luckily for her the teacher came in soon and immediately started the lesson.

Sakura was busying herself copying notes when she realizes that sasuke had passed her a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read sasuke's messy hand writing.

_You're the girl in the party_

Sakura smiled and wrote her reply on the paper before handing it back to sasuke.

_I thought you'd forget._

A reply came back.

_You look much better without your glasses._

An almost invincible blush appeared at sakura's cheek as she scribbled a reply.

_You have to deal with the glasses then.t_

He read it and smirked. She was one of the few people who actually stood up to him though it wasn't serious. Most girls would agree with everything sasuke said.

_But those glasses are ugly. They hide you eyes. Can't you get other glasses?_

Sakura scribbled something and passed it back to him

_My previous glasses are broken and are being fixed. I'm getting it back later after school. _

Sasuke smirked and wrote something before passing it back.

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

Sakura smiled but the teacher caught them. "Sakura, would you like to share those with us." The teacher said referring to the notes which was being passed between her and sasuke.

But as quickly as she turned sakura hid the notes in the pages of her notebook.

"My notes?" she asked innocently.

The teacher looked at her table and spying nothing, shrugged before turning back to the board.

From the corner of her eye, sakura saw sasuke smirking at her whom she returned with a smirk of her own.

* * *

Sakura pressed the elevator's buttons to the 23rd floor of the La Plaza Hotel, one of the best hotels in California.

She made her way to the room 2329 and opened the door with her messenger bag on her shoulder and a small shopping bag on her arm.

She was greeted by a middle aged man with snowy white hair and moustache. His eyes were too small to be seen but he smiled at her warmly. "Welcome home Sakura-sama." He said opening the door to her suite room.

The man is Watari, her personal butler whom she sees as a father figure. He was very kind to her and had taken care for her ever since she was little after her parent's death. She had made a living working with a very high salary and was able to afford the flat which watari single handedly taken care of. She had offered to hire a maid but watari insisted otherwise so she could save her money and so he could do the cleaning to busy himself.

Her flat includes a living room, a small kitchen, a dining area and two bedrooms one for herself and the other for her butler. The bathrooms were in the rooms.

It was a pleasant and cozy place, the walls were painted with a light cream color and the floor was covered with a majestic yellow carpet.

The living room, dining area and living rooms were all connected with only a wall to separate the kitchen with the living room.

The kitchen was more like a mini bar with a stove, oven, microwave, cabinet and a refrigerator.

A round glass table and few chairs made up the dining area.

The living room has a Plasma TV, two soft couches and a small table in the center.

On one corner of the room there was a small pillar like stand and sitting on it was a glass vase adorned with beautiful flowers of different color handpicked and arranged by sakura herself.

Sakura smiled and the second she took a step into her home she was run over by a white fur ball licking her face happily.

"Alright, snow-kun! Enough!" she shouted laughing happily as the white dog dispatched itself from her.

It was a beautiful breed, the Japanese Spitz given to her as a present by a very pleased client. Snow was a very energetic boy who loved the attention his mistress has given him.

Sakura patted him and ruffled his fur before entering and disappearing to a mahogany door.

Her room was painted with a light shade of green and blue. Her white laptop sat on top of her mahogany study table along with some books and other junk.

On one corner of her room was a small neat bed which apparently has not been messed up by snow for he hasn't slept in it for a while.

She dumped her messenger bag on her pale blue bed which was covered by a navy blue blanket. Setting her other bag, she took out a small orange box where her new glasses were. She smiled, taking of her ugly glasses and dumping it in the dustbin while she set the new glasses on her table.

She does not need her glasses, her eyes were perfectly fine but she had to play the part of a weak helpless nerd.

She ran her fingers through her pink hair before deciding she should go for a shower. She took an oversized T-shirt and a comfortable pair of short shorts which is to be her pajamas before heading in the bathroom. She slipped of her clothes and washed herself in the warm water. After cleaning herself, she dried herself and brushed her teeth before putting on her pajamas and left the bathroom.

Deciding to turn in early tonight, she tucked herself under the covers. Snow leaped on her bed and laid his head on the pillow beside her head as she snuggled into his fur. "Oyamisu." She whispered before falling into the world of dreams.


	5. The Crimson haired assassin

**Previously in Crimson Flower**

_Deciding to turn in early tonight, she tucked herself under the covers. Snow leaped on her bed and laid his head on the pillow beside her head as she snuggled into his fur. "Oyamisu." She whispered before falling into the world of dreams._

**Chapter 4- The crimson haired assassin**

The rosette woke up because of the white fur ball wetting her face. "Few more minutes." She complained but he did not oblige as snow continued to lick her face more. "Alright, I'm up. I'm up." She said as snow barked and removed itself so she could sit up.

Sakura slipped out of her blanket and washed herself in the bathroom applying more soap to her face where snow had just licked.

She dried herself of with her soft towel before changing into her school uniform.

Buttoning up her white shirt all except one and using her tie properly before fixing her black skirt. She had left out her vest since no one wore them.

She sat on her bed as she put on grey socks which had been altered for her height.

She took her messenger bag and wore her new glasses before leaving her room.

Watari greeted her with a good morning as she bid good bye and ruffled snow's fur before leaving.

She used the bus to school; though she was rich she doesn't feel like buying herself a car. She exited the bus and made her way to the school where the students were chattering and laughing amongst themselves.

"Sakura!" a blonde girl greeted her along with tenten. "You changed!" she shouted squealing.

"I got the wrong socks yesterday." She explained and they all head of to their opposite classes.

"Good morning!" she greeted the shinobi happily as they examine her new wear. She was appropriately dressed, not so nerdy yet not to slutty as well.

"You look good sakura!" naruto complimented and she smiled at him.

"Trying to impress someone sakura?" sasuke asked amused.

Ever since their period together in history class they had become closer. Sakura was the first to treat sasuke as another person other than a king.

"Don't be to arrogant jerk." She said earning an amused smirk from sasuke. Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully before seating herself beside him.

The other three quietly watched the exchange between their two friends.

* * *

School got over quickly as sakura took the bus back to her place.

"Sakura-sama, a phone call for you." Watari said the second she entered the house.

Sakura dumped her bag in the couch before picking up the phone which was on the table.

"Hello?"

"Ah, 13 how are you doing?" the voice said

"Fine."

"Good, we have a job for you."

Sakura took the wireless phone and headed to her room sitting herself in front of her laptop.

She had one new mail and she clicked on it.

It revealed a picture of a man with auburn hair and blue eyes. A description of the man was beside it.

Name: Alberto Sigh

Charged for: 3 cases of murder and 7 cases of rape

Location: Harlot Plaza

Time: 09:32

"The place is guarded by 20 or more guards all armed with guns. This mission is a classified mission."

"Hai." She answered as her boss gives her the details of the mission.

She hung up the phone letting out her breath before slipping of her school uniform and wore something else.

She wore a black turtle neck shirt and skinny black jeans. Tying her hair in a pony tail with a black hair band.

She left the bedroom and into the living room heading towards the flower vase in the corner of the room.

She took a blue rose from inside the flower vase and it was almost unnoticeable because it was covered by different arrays of flowers.

When she took out the blue rose, the walls vibrate and slide to one side revealing a hidden metal door.

She did a DNA scan and then the metal door unlocked itself revealing a humongous vault.

The walls of the vault were all metal and there were a lot of metal cabinets which will open automatically when a button is pressed.

Sakura pressed a button to one of the cabinets revealing belts and straps each of different shape.

She took one of the straps and tied in on both her legs. Then she took a belt and secures it around her waist.

The next cabinet she went to was filled with different kinds of guns.

There were snipers, shot guns, machine guns and the usual hand gun.

She took out a usual hand guns but it was different since there is a small slit in the top part of the gun and it was bigger than the other hand guns. The guns were onyx black with **XIII **carved in silver on the casing. She took two of them out…

Sakura closed the cabinet and went to the next one which was filled with different kinds of blades. Daggers, knifes, kunai, shurikens, senbons and any other weapon with a blade.

She took out one blade with a very thin handle. The weapon is similar to a scythe but it was much smaller, probably arms length and the handle were very thin. The blade shone brilliantly and it was shaped to be like a crescent moon. That's why it's called the crescent blade, one of her favorite weapons.

Sakura held the blade expertly before fitting it into the slit of the gun. (Like a Swiss knife where the blade is hidden and you could take it out easily)

Sakura put the two guns in the straps of her leg where she could withdraw it easily.

She took some senbon needles and hid it in the sole of her shoes as a secret weapon.

She closed the cabinet and headed for the next one which was filled with smaller shelves.

She pulled one shelf revealing ammos for her hand gun. Sakura grabbed a handful of them and kept it in her belt.

She closed the shelf and opened another shelf which was filled with small bottles with caps. Those are small scale explosives and grenades which she kept some in her belt.

Closing the cabinet she made her way to the last one which was located in the back of the room facing the door. She opened it and it was empty except for the glass case in the center.

Inside, were three swords each of different length but all of them were the same design.

These swords were thin and sharp, a traditional Japanese katana. It's sheathe was made of onyx metal and white silver cherry blossom petals were skillfully carved on it.

The blade was just as beautiful, shining brilliantly like the crescent blades.

She took the longest sword and strapped it on her back, the hilt of the sword in between her shoulder and neck which she could take our easily.

All the weapons she possessed (explosives, grenades, bullets, senbon, kunai and shurikens not included) have the symbol **XIII** on it. Some of it was small engraved on the hilt and some were easily seen. It showed that the weapons were made especially for her.

She closed the glass case and exited the vault locking it again and the wall sliding back hiding the door.

Watari greeted her holding a white mask which covers the top part of her face. She thanked him and put on the mask securing it tightly.

With that she left the hotel jumping from roof to roof to her destination, Harlot Plaza.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sakura was in a dark room. The 6 year old girl was covered in dirt and dry blood. Her wrist was tightly tied by a rope, her mouth gagged and her legs limp.

She was kidnapped on her way to school by a few thugs. They demand a large amount of ransom from her parents, the owner of the Haruno corps.

She waited trembling as her parents approached alone, a suitcase filled with money in both their hands.

The thugs didn't keep the end of their deal. Her mother was taken away and raped in front of her by different men before they shot her dead.

Her father was beaten up mercilessly, before finally ending his pain with another shot by the gun.

The thugs left her alive as she watched them collect the money and wasting it on drugs and drinking endlessly. She watched as they involve themselves in illegal trade and dangerous activities.

On the third day, there was a surprise attack on the thugs.

Three people all dressed in black and wore a white vest. They had a mask to conceal their faces and were all armed with weapons.

They killed the thugs, their strength, speed and skill almost inhuman.

One of them approached her; she had a big bust so she knew it was a girl. Her mask was that of a bird.

The woman took of her mask revealing yellow hair tied in two ponytails, serious but beautiful sapphire eyes and **I **on her forehead. (I changed the diamond with a number 1)

She took her in and brought her out of the nightmare place.

She found out her name was tsunade, and the other two who saved her was kakashi and gai.

Sakura was under trauma for an entire year. She was still afraid about the things she saw that night. Kidnapping, rape, torture, murder...it was too much for a 6 year old to handle. It was surprising that she hadn't killed herself yet.

After a year, with the help of tsunade, her personal doctor, she overcame her nightmare.

She discovered about the secret organization called anbu, working as agents to rid the evil people who police were not able to get their hands on.

She also found out that she wasn't the only one who received the fierce blow of the nightmare. Some others have the same cruel fate she experienced.

When she was 7, she begged for tsunade to train her so she could join the anbu which surprised everyone.

Her reason?

She doesn't want anyone else to experience the same thing she did. She wants to prevent them from happening and protect them from the cruel fate.

Tsunade, leader of the anbu's highest unit accepted to train her. She learned the way of the ninja, learning the parts of the body and medicine under tsunade. (There's no chakra)

However, she could not inherit her superhuman strength because her body sustained an injury during the kidnapping that doesn't allow her to earn superhuman strength.

So she trained herself in the art of weaponry. Her speed and grace had evolved greatly and she was able to use different sorts of weapons. Mainly, the sword, the crescent blade and the gun under the apprenticeship of different teachers though she still and always be under the apprenticeship of tsunade.

At the age of 10, she was accepted as a chunin.

At the age of 13, she was promoted to a jounin.

At 15, she became a full-fledge anbu member.

At 17, she was accepted to the highest ranking of anbu making her the youngest anbu number. She became known as number 13, the tattoo of the number on her chest just below the collar bone.

She took part in various missions ranging from assassination, rescue mission, information gathering, body guarding and more.

In a year, she became respected among her peers and feared by her targets.

The mask she received is different than the others for she preferred a half mask. Her pink hair was mistaken and seen as crimson in the moon light. The tattoo 13 on her chest or weapons could be seen and so they called her as the crimson flower…The infamous assassin.

**End of flash back**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura was running from roof to roof until she got to the Harlot plaza. Just like Tsunade had said, there were 10 guards stationed outside and probably more inside.

She took out her gun and shot it to the guards' body. She was careful not to hit anywhere vital, just places which will render them unconscious for an hour or two.

She maybe an assassin but she hated killing. She never killed the guards, only her target would be found dead.

She will kill without hesitation though if she does not have a choice.

A guard came for her from behind as she took out the crescent blade from her gun and slashed his arm as he fell back. She danced around with grace using her crescent blade to cut through the enemy.

She defends herself from a blow using one of the crescent blades and countered with the other, cutting near his chest yet not deep enough to be fatal.

One of the guards took hold of his gun and shot at sakura. She dodged some and blocked the other bullets using the casing of the gun.

There wasn't a scratch in the gun even when the bullets shot it because the weapons are made of a special metal called orihalcon which is as hard as diamond.

She shot the guard with the gun once in the collar bone as he fell unconscious.

Finishing the guards outside she proceed to go in the mansion. She bit of the cap of the grenade and threw it in. It didn't hit anyone, but the impact of explosion hits some of the guard though it wasn't fatal.

She shot down some of the guards, one in the leg and the other in his side.

She found out her ammo is finish and so she threw her guns up unsheathing her sword and spinning it around with the outmost grace. She sheathed her sword again, this time with ammos in her hands; she skillfully caught the gun by its handle and reloaded the ammo in one swift movement. (When she threw her gun up, the shell of the ammo fall out)

The minutes she caught the gun she shot the guard who were advancing towards her. She then ran towards them and used the crescent blade to wound them.

She ran through the hallways of the mansion, shooting all the guards and security cameras.

She stopped in front of a door and kicked it open.

A bullet flew towards her as she easily dodged it and ran to her attacker. She unsheathed her sword again and with one swift slice, she cut through the man's chest as blood sprayed out.

His blue eyes widen in shock and his auburn hair was drenched in his blood.

The sword had cut deep in his chest, grazing the heart. It was a fatal blow; there was no hope for him to live.

"Gomenasai." Sakura whispered before disappearing through the window and into the night sky.


	6. The Pink haired Partner

**Chapter 5- The pink haired project partner**

"Sakura, what happened to your face?!" Ino asked rushing over to sakura who had a small bandage on her cheek.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs and grazed it. It's only a scratch." She answered. In truth, it was grazed by a bullet.

Ino dismissed it since it was only a scratch and they all went to their first class.

They all had their history class together with their teacher being Kurenai.

"The anbu is a secret organization used to deal with various sorts of criminal activities that the police aren't able to handle. Sometimes they would target the criminals who managed to slip out of court because of lack of evidence. The anbu has been tremendous help and has also worked as spies against the Russian during the cold war. However, they were disbanded on 1996 because of lack of funds." Kurenai explained.

This was the information used for a cover up of the anbu's existence since it managed to slip out last time.

"You will pair up in partners to do research on the anbu." Kurenai announced.

Immediately all the girls stood and begged sasuke to make them his partner but kurenai quieted them down with a stern voice.

"I've already chosen the partners. Shikamaru would be with Ino, neiji with tenten, naruto with hinata and sasuke will be with sakura."

The fan girls of the Shinobi glared at the shinobi's partner.

Most of the glares were directed at sakura who sigh and buried her head in her hands.

"Looks like we're spending the entire week together." Sasuke said smirking,

"You're a flirt you know that." Sakura countered playfully glaring at him.

* * *

"Sakura." A voice called out and emerald met with onyx eyes.

"Hello sasuke."

"When are we going to start the project?"

"Anytime is fine with me." Sakura said shrugging.

"My place, after school."

"Sure, where is it?"

"I'll wait for you in the parking place." Sasuke said leaving before sakura could even object.

* * *

Emerald eyes looked around for raven hair. She found him leaning on to a black Porsche.

Sasuke spotted her and motioned her to get in the car. She wordlessly seated herself in the passenger seat as sasuke started the engine and drove of.

They drove in silence; both eyes were on the road. Sasuke drove deep into the city, near some dense forest.

A beautiful house came into view; it was overlooking a lake and was surrounded by the trees.

There was a huge fence surrounding the area of the house and an enormous gate. They opened when they saw sasuke's face and he silently drove in the complex.

Sasuke parked his car in the garage, where a lot of more expensive cars are sitting dimly.

"Wow, nice cars." She said eyeing the black Mercedes.

"Come on." He said leading her in the house.

It was a beautiful house, the floors were made of the best wood and all the furniture was neatly arranged. The glass walls of the house reveal the scenery of the lake which was glittering under the sun's rays.

"You coming?" sasuke's voice broke her trail of thoughts as she stopped gawking at the lake and followed him to his room.

The walls were painted a dull blue and the bed was navy and midnight blue. A study desk was in one corner of the room with a computer sitting on it. Beside the study table was a red electric guitar sitting dumbly on the floor. There was a Plasma TV and the most comfortable looking couch sakura had ever seen.

Sasuke half expected her to tackle him on the bed, or seductively seated herself on the bed like all the other girls before her did. But instead she flung herself to the couch which she snuggled in cutely.

"It's so soft." She said bouncing up and down before giggling to herself cutely.

Sasuke felt something weird overcome him when he heard her laughter and he almost smiled.

"Let's start the project." He said sitting himself on the laptop and opening a search engine.

The research went on well, sasuke found the information in the internet and sakura wrote it down.

"I got something interesting here. "Sasuke announced and sakura looked up uninterested.

"They say the member of anbu always wear a mask. Also, the highest ranking of anbu called the anbu numbers has a tattoo of a number." He explained and sakura eyes widen in surprise which she carefully replace with an interested look when he turned back.

"Hm…interesting." She said writing the information down.

The anbu spilled some information to cover suspicions but that is not one of them.

"I think the anbu still exist." Sasuke started earning a surprised look from sakura.

"Why do you think like that?"

"Well, you heard about that infamous assassin. Crimson flower… The one who only kills the criminals but never the guards or lackeys. They said she always wear a mask." Sasuke said and sakura started to panic though she carefully hid it.

"Those are probably just rumors. And she must have used a mask to cover her identity not because she's a part of anbu." Sakura reasoned and luckily for her, sasuke dismissed it.

* * *

"It's getting late." Sakura mused looking at the setting sun.

The sky was filled with beautiful purple, orange and yellow all blended together. The colors reflect themselves in the mirror lake making it more breath taking than it already is.

"The sunset's beautiful." Sakura said staring out the glass walls.

Sasuke looked at the sunset as well but what he saw made his breath stuck in his throat. Yes, he saw the sunset and the lake, but what took his breath away was the petite girl staring at it absentmindedly.

Her emerald eyes glowed with the colors of the sunset; her pink hair had a few shades of yellow since the light fell on it. Her lips were curved upwards in a small yet breath taking smile. The only flaw to the beautiful sight is the glasses perched on her nose which hides the full beauty of her eyes.

Sasuke snapped out of with the sound of her angelic voice. "Well sasuke, I should get going. See you tomorrow." She said heading for the door.

A hand opened the door for her and sasuke walked out and towards his black Mercedes.

"I'll send you home."

"You don't have to, I can take the bus."

"It's a waste of money and time."

"Well you're wasting your gas and time." She retorted.

"Just get in already." Sasuke said revering the engine and driving out as soon as sakura put her seat belt on.

"Over there."

"La Plaza hotel?"

"Yes, I live there."

Sasuke parked his Mercedes outside the hotel as sakura get of the car.

"Thanks for driving me home sasuke." She said and closed the door.

Sasuke watched until she disappeared to the hotel doors before driving of to his home again. The whole time his mind went back to the girl he drove home.


	7. The Confused Raven Boy

**Special thanks to TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHarunofor giving me my first review. ^^**

**I would appreciate it if you can tell me your comments so please review!  
**

**Chapter 6- Confused raven boy**

Sakura and Sasuke have unconsciously become extremely close to each other. They talked to each other often and tease each other like friends usually do. One time when sakura made fun of sasuke, it results in him tickling her.

Sasuke have never touched a girl willingly other than sexual interaction so this was quite a change.

Everyone else other than sasuke and sakura noticed the change and fan girls are hating sakura more and more.

"Hey sakura…" naruto said as she gave him her attention.

"Are you free later?"

"Um, yeah I guess."

"Do you want to get ramen with me?" he asked shouting but only loud enough for the members of the Shinobi to hear.

Naruto was blushing furiously and rubbing the back of his head nervously. Anyone's conclusion to the behavior would be that naruto has a crush on sakura.

The members of the Shinobi raised their brow thinking about their friend's crush while sasuke unconsciously was glaring at his best friend furiously.

Sakura looked at naruto weirdly with a questioning glance.

He whispered something in her ear and she grinned.

Naruto sat back at his seat blushing as red as a tomato waiting for sakura's answer.

"Of course I'll get ramen with you naruto!" she said beaming while naruto smiled at her.

By this time sasuke was fuming inside though he kept his emotionless facade outside. Weird why he hated his best friend whom he known for 8 years just because of this.

* * *

Sakura smiled at the thought of going out with naruto later that evening. She still remembered what he whispered to her in class before.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I have a crush on your friend hinata, but she is neiji's cousin and if he knew I'm asking her out alone than he would kill me. Could you invite hinata with you and come with us so it doesn't really look like a date. Please sakura I'm begging you."

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

She grinned before making her way to the next class where the girls are.

"Hinata, are you free later this evening?" sakura asked and she nodded.

"Great, let get a snack later!" sakura said smiling victoriously.

"You only ask hinata to go with you? Have you forgotten about us forehead girl?" Ino said fake glaring at sakura.

She whispered something in her ear as she squealed.

"Really, he said that?!" Ino asked and sakura nodded in reply.

"Well have fun hinata!" Ino said earning a confuse look from hinata and tenten.

* * *

"Hey dobe!" sasuke addressed naruto.

"What teme?"

"Why are you going with sakura?" he asked and naruto blushed.

"It none of you business teme." He said before escaping the raging raven boy.

* * *

"Sakura, what are waiting for?" hinata asked. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a light blue tank top which was covered by a white jacket and matching denim skirt.

Sakura was wearing a Grey hoodie with a red mini skirt but not without leggings underneath.

"Hinata, what do you think of naruto?" sakura asked and hinata blushed furiously as red as a tomato.

Sakura smirked. It wasn't hard to notice hinata's crush for the knuckle head blond. She was always blushing and stuttering whenever he's around and had fainted once when naruto hugged her.

She didn't have to answer cause a Ferrari stopped in front of them and the windows were rolled down revealing the blond boy.

Hinata was wide eyed but sakura lead her to the car where they drove to the ramen stand.

* * *

The next day, sakura was at sasuke's place again finishing the last part of their project. She was happier than usual for she was smiling early in the morning when she met up with naruto.

"What's going on between you and naruto?" sasuke suddenly ask. He doesn't know what make him hate his best friend all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" she asked clueless

"You were out on a date with him." Sasuke growled out which earned a small chuckle from sakura.

"Oh, that. Naruto asked me if I could help pair him up with hinata."

"Neiji's cousin?" sasuke asked and sakura began explaining what naruto had whispered to her.

"Who knew that dobe had a crush with the hyuuga?" sasuke said shaking his head.

His anger towards the blonde had diminished as soon as she explained.

"Don't you think they made a cute couple?" Sakura mused happy for her friend.

"Aah."

* * *

Like every other night during the past week sasuke would drop her of her house but then it started raining heavily and there were thunderstorms. The radio said that there would be a storm that night.

"Why don't you come in? It's dangerous staying for you to go back like this." She offered and he agreed.

He followed her to the elevator when they went up to the 23rd floor. She led him o her room which was opened by a white-haired man.

"Sasuke, this is watari my personal butler." Sakura said introducing him to watari who formally bowed at him.

Sasuke entered the flat and examined the room which was actually to his liking; cozy and comfortable.

A white blur was seen until sasuke was tackled to the ground and was licked furiously.

"What the-"

"Snow, come here boy." Sakura cooed and the dog jumped of sasuke and ran towards sakura greeting her happily.

Sasuke stood up wiping the sticky stuff on his face.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that snow likes you." She said petting the dog who barked in return.

"Hn."

"Do you want to stay overnight? They said the storm would clear down early tomorrow morning." She said and sasuke hesitantly nodded. She smiled and requested watari to let sasuke borrow his clothes which he gladly offered.

"Here, you can change into these. It'll keep you warm when the storm hit in." she said handing him a set of watari's pajamas.

Sasuke thanked her before going into sakura's bedroom which he examined for a minute until he head for the bathroom where he showered and changed, he also borrowed a tooth brush to brush his white teeth.

During his shower, he thought about sakura.

She was certainly different from other girls. Not once had she try to seduce him or flirt with him. She was kind to him, treats him as a person and sees him pass the image. She offered him clothes while other girls would do anything to get his clothes off. She offered him to stay because of his safety and not for pleasure.

* * *

Sasuke went out wearing a pajamas pants and a white loose shirt.

He saw sakura looked up from the place she was sitting which is her bed.

"Sasuke, you can sleep in my bed tonight. "

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You take the bed."

"No, how could I let the guest sleep on the couch? Mine isn't as comfortable as yours."

"I'll be fine."

"No, I'll be fine you sleep on the bed."

"Fine, I'll sleep on the bed." Sasuke said while sakura smirked happily.

"But you sleep in the bed with me." Sasuke said emotionlessly while sakura's face turned red in embarrassment, "WHAT?!!!"

"Not like that. Your bed is big enough for three people. We can actually sleep on it…" sasuke said and sakura calmed down.

"As long as you don't try anything." She said before heading for the showers.

* * *

Sasuke sat back looking around the room. It was a nice and cozy room. He half expected it to be entirely pink.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when someone walks out of the bathroom. His breath caught up in his throat yet again.

Sakura emerged from the bathroom with an oversize shirt which goes down just above the knee hiding the short shorts underneath it. Her outfit revealed her slender long legs which walked around with such grace. Her hair was damp and wet but still beautiful. She wasn't wearing her glasses letting sasuke see her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

Onyx eyes followed the water droplet as it trailed down her exposed neck.

Sakura caught his gaze and smiled at him angelically before walking up to him and slipping under the covers of her side of the bed.

Sasuke copied her movements and made himself comfortable on her bed. It wasn't long when he fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling better than usual. He was immediately alert when he found out that he woke up in an unfamiliar place but calmed down when he remembered what happened.

He turned to his side to see sakura sleeping peacefully. One of her arms was around the white dog which she comfortable snuggled into his fur.

Sasuke felt a strange urge to replace the dog with himself. Wait…was he jealous? Of a dog no less…

He was confused with his new feeling and was brought out of his thought when he felt the bed shift.

Sakura snuggled closer to the warmth; her eyelids were closed hiding the emerald orbs hidden under it and her mouth was slightly parted.

To sasuke, it looked very inviting, almost begging him to kiss her but he controlled himself and slipped out of bed.

School should be starting in an hour so he went to the bathroom and washed himself.

He wore the school uniform he had on yesterday and walked out to be greeted by a sleepy sakura.

"Morning." She said eyeing sasuke who had his shirt unbuttoned half way revealing his well-toned chest. His tie hung loosely and neglected around his neck, in a bad boy style. His hair was messy in a cool way as sakura wondered how soft it is.

She stood up and went into the bathroom after sasuke. Slipping in the cold waters to wake her up. She washed herself before doing all her other morning necessities. She buttoned up her shirt the whole way leaving only the first one unbuttoned. She preferred to leave two of them unbuttoned but that would show her tattoo. She wore her skirt which reached above her knee instead of the thigh like most of the girls use it as. Her tie was done neatly as she combed her hair quickly and putting on her Grey socks, she exited the bathroom to find sasuke waiting for her.

Sakura grabbed her messenger bag, put on her glasses and bid watari and snow good bye before following sasuke out of the room and into the hotel's lobby.

* * *

"I'll drive you to school." He announced dragging her to the parking lot despite her soft protests.

The car he used yesterday is still in the parking lot of the hotel as he drove to school.

Sakura stared out the window looking at the grass which was wet because of yesterday's rain.

"Stop here." Sakura said earning a confused look from sasuke.

"Your fan girls will kill me if they see me coming out with you." He explained but sasuke ignored her and continued driving.

Sakura demanded that sasuke stop the car and after much coaxing he did…

In front of the school…

"Sasuke…" She growled and glared at him menacingly but he simply ignored it and step out of the car only to be greeted by fan girls.

He waited for her patiently, giving her a you-better-get-your-ass-here look.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car causing gasps and whispers to arouse.

"Why was she with sasuke?"

"That bitch did something to sasuke didn't she?"

"She's ugly, why would sasuke even bother?"

"Did the whore take advantage of sasuke?"

They hurled insult after insult at sakura accusing her of the things she had not even thought of doing.

She shrunk back and kept her gaze on the ground.

She was always an inferior, even in anbu no one acknowledged her except for tsunade. It isn't until she became an anbu number did she gain the recognition of some of her peers but even so, some of them still look down on her and claimed that she got the position by bribing or because she was favored by tsunade.

She hated it, not being given a chance to prove herself.

Sasuke somehow noticed her sad mood and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him.

"We'll be late for class." He said and sakura smiled at him sadly.

He's one of the few who didn't treat her like an inferior and she was grateful for that…

* * *

**So how was it? I'm not sure if this one is good but i hopeit is. **

**Please review...  
**


	8. The Pink haired Victim

**Chapter 7- The Pink haired victim**

Jennifer is one of those people who always get what she wants.

A beautiful and attractive body, long strawberry blond hair which had been treated many times, chestnut brown eyes accompanied by pink eye shadows, blush on her cheeks and red lipsticks on her lips.

She is beautiful, rich, talented, popular…

She had attracted many boys who were begging her to be their girl friend but she refused them all.

The only boy who was up to her standard is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

She had an affair with him once, but that was all. It was a one night stand.

She wanted more…

And she would stop at nothing to get what she wants. Removing all the obstacles which stopped her from reaching her goal.

One of it is in a form of a girl with pink hair.

* * *

Jennifer and her gang waited for her in her locker where she would keep her books before heading out for lunch.

Just on queue the four eyed girl appeared oblivious to what was going to happen.

They reached out for her and sakura would have grabbed their hand and kicked them in their gut when she restrained herself after seeing it wasn't an assassin.

She was yanked harshly to the locker and dragged into the janitor's closet where she fakes struggled against their hold.

The anbu are extremely strict with the secret of the their existence. All the members of the anbu must not give any sign of knowing how to fight or anything involving the work of an assassin.

Even when they are attacked by normal people, they must not fight back and pretend to be the weak defenseless person.

Breaking the rules will result in severe punishment. And when I say severe I mean extremely scary punishment.

They threw her roughly to the wall of the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"You **stupid, ugly bitch**. How dare you go near _my_ sasuke!"

"You're the worst, taking advantage of sasuke you **whore**!"

"Who would like a four eyed **nerd** with obnoxious large forehead and the lamest pink hair?!"

"Your parents must have hated you **spoiled, ungrateful, sorry excuse of a daughter!** I won't be surprise of they decide to disinherit you!"

"**Pathetic pest**. Everyone would be better of without you!"

They continue to throw abuses and insults on her one after the other. All the while kicking her mercilessly and punching roughly, scratching furiously with their long nails and bitch slapping her on the face more than once.

One of them kicked her very hard in her side causing her to crouch in pain.

Even assassins are prone to hurt and pain. Wounds from her previous mission two days ago (after getting ramen with hinata and naruto) are not helping her state.

Her wounds were reopening and her body is covered in blood and bruises.

She felt one of the girls grabbed her neck and choked her, digging her nails deep in sakura's neck.

It hurt so much it was getting harder and harder to breath.

She clenched her fist tightly until her knuckles were white and blood dripped, she was trying her best not to attack them receiving the full ends of their blows.

Even as they hurt her, she did not shed a tear or begged for them to stop. Her pride would not allow it and she was willing to prove herself that she was strong enough to handle this.

If she made it out alive…

"I'll make you even uglier than you already are." Said Jennifer menacingly as she took out a pocket knife and cut her pink locks. Pulling them and yanking them out while she cut them.

She didn't even know when they were done. The pain was immense, especially the last one which was a direct blow in her abdomen where her wound had already reopened.

She was fading and out if consciousness, everything became blurry and she could no longer made out the figures.

Her glasses lay forgotten on the floor, broken in half and the lenses shattered.

Was this the end? Her first week in school and she wouldn't even be alive to complete it.

Perhaps it was for the best, no one needed her. She was an inferior, replaceable and forgettable.

She closed her eyes and thought it was strange how the events of her life don't play out like a slide show.

Strangely she saw sasuke. His onyx eyes looking at her, his raven, chicken ass hair was messy. His lips formed a crooked smile she had once seen.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey sasuke, why do you have a chicken ass hair?" sakura asked.

"Why do you have pink hair?" he countered while she pouted cutely.

"I was born with it."

"Well, I was born with chicken ass hair."

"Yeah, you're an ass."

"Can I be your cute little ass?" he asked earning a blushing sakura.

"Pervert!!"

"I'm you pervert." He said smiling genuinely. It was gone as fast as it came but sakura saw it and it was printed in her mind.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

How she wished she could have seen that smile more often. She might even consider joining his fan club.

Great…Now she sound likes a fan girl. Pathetic…he would never return those feelings, not to someone as useless and boring like her.

But it doesn't matter, she would be gone by tomorrow…

She smiled leaning on the cold wall and letting darkness engulf her.

She could have sworn light entered the room and a musical velvet voice shouted her name.


	9. The worried Raven Boy

**I thank those who have read my story but please tell me what you think about it and what i could improve on.**

**xx Moonlight Flower xx  
**

**Chapter 8-Worried Raven Boy**

A raven haired boy sat in the waiting room of a hospital. His fingers were intertwined with each other and his chin rested on it.

A posture he used when he was in deep thought.

His onyx eyes were glazed lost as he recounted the events which occurred.

* * *

**Flashback**

The bell rang throughout the entire school, signaling it was time for lunch.

He had come out a few seconds late from class because he misplaced his books, and now he was being chased by a horde of fan girls.

He ran through the hall ways of the school, passing numerous classes and lockers.

He is one of the fastest runners, and he maneuvered pass the students easily.

But his fan girls are getting faster and smarter…

A group of cheer leaders were standing across the hall way, and a larger group behind him hot on his heels.

Before the cheerleaders realize he was there he went for the closest room and slammed the door shut.

The lights were dark as he stumbled to find the switch.

He eventually found it, turning the lights on, he realize he was in the janitor's closet because of the mops and other cleaning utensils on one side.

He has a keen sense of sight, hearing and smell but those were irrelevant for anyone who entered the room would immediately notice the smell of blood.

Fresh blood…

Curious, he let his nose led him to the source of the smell and his throat constricted at the sight.

There lay a bruised and bloody body, leaning on one of the walls.

The white school uniform was drenched in blood, and a pair of glasses lay broken and forgotten beside it.

The head hung low, and the hands were limp in the side as numerous blue and black bruises were seen at the exposed skin. Some blood was found on the neck and on the corners of the mouth which was slightly open.

But what surprised him the most is the messy pink hair which belonged to the body. Her long silky pink hair was now cut above the shoulders, messy, uneven and covered in dirt.

Some of the pink locks lay scattered on the floor mixed with blood and more dirt.

"SAKURA!!!" he had shouted rushing towards her and shaking her in hopes of waking her from unconsciousness but no such luck.

He picked her up bridal style and rushed out of the janitor's closet, running through the hallways while ignoring the stares directed at him and the bundle in his arms.

He happened to pass naruto who caught the sight of pink and informed the rest of his friends and sakura's friends.

He went to the school clinic's first who called the ambulance the second the nurse saw sakura's disoriented body.

The ambulance arrived a little while later as they placed her on the bed and rushed to the hospital.

Sasuke had followed them in his car and watched dimly as the nurses rushed to meet their patient and as they ran to the emergency room.

Sasuke wasn't aloud to go in, much to his disappointment and so he was left to wait in the waiting room unsure of what would've happen.

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto, Neiji, Shikamaru, Ino, tenten and hinata had all arrived her a few minutes later and were all waiting anxiously in the waiting room.

Strangely, they didn't realize that hinata was sitting in between her cousin and naruto (who was closer than neiji) and tenten on the other side of neiji.

Ino was fidgeting in her seat and sometime she would get up and walk about unable to stay still despite shikamaru's protests.

* * *

Half an hour of waiting, a woman with really large bust and blond hair tied in two low pony tails walked in. She wore a hair band in the wrong way as it covered most of her forehead.

She stopped in front of the anxious teens and with a polite yet impatient and worried voice she asked, "Is the patient's name Haruno Sakura, I mean Sakura Haruno?"

The teen nodded and they watched as her sapphire eyes widen and she immediately burst in the room.

"Doctor Tsunade!!" shouted were heard from the room and than they could hear the busy bustling of nurses walking to and fro.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of pink covered by a white blanket and numerous machines hooked on her as doctors hovered her with dangerous utensils. Than the door was closed…

* * *

Fear gripped sasuke…How bad were the wounds? It couldn't be that bad could it?

But then he remembered the limp and bloody sakura sprawled on the cold janitor's floor, his fear worsens.

For once in his life he felt uncertain….he felt scared…

In the past week sakura had broken past the barriers of his heart and wriggle herself in it. Something some girls found impossible to do no matter how long or how hard they tried. Yet she managed with little effort and in less than a week.

Sasuke had felt a bond between himself and the pink haired girl though he wasn't sure of what it is. He experienced a feeling he had never felt before.

Friendship? Trust? Love?

When they first met he thought she was beautiful. Her petite body was graceful and attractive in its own way without any plastic surgery. Her face was flawless, without any make up and numerous times sasuke had found him lost in the deep pools of green.

She never swooned, flirt or throw herself on him.

She had never sought his attention cause she had already earned it freely and she isn't afraid to speak her mind.

He treasured the brief conversation they had even if most of the time it was teasing and making fun of each other. He enjoyed the silence they shared when they are in each others company.

He hated the thought of her going out with any boy, even if it was his best friend. And he loathed watching her speak with other guys.

He thought she looked cute when she flush or get angry which is why he loved to tease her.

He liked to see her smirk. It was an amused or arrogant smirk he often used. But even so, it wasn't the seductive smirk or flirtiest smile girls send at him.

He loved to hear her laughter which according to him sound likes the birds singing melodiously and making his insides flutter.

And her smile…

God, how much he loved to see her angelic smile which could immediately brighten up his mood. He loved how her lips would curve upwards and her emerald eyes glistening with happiness. It was infectious for he always found himself fighting the urge to smile back.

Few times he had caught himself looking at her longingly, wanting to embrace her, hug her, protect her, kiss her…

And when he saw her hurt, he was furious, helpless, scared…

* * *

Than it hit him like a ton of bricks…

He is falling in love with the pink haired girl…

Scratch that for he had already landed.

He is in love with Sakura Haruno.

He prayed silently, he haven't prayed for a long time but now seems like a good time to start.

He prayed she would be ok, that nothing would happen to her after he had just discovered his feelings for her.

* * *

They waited outside anxiously for a good 6 hours. Tenten had fallen asleep and her head had drooped on neiji's shoulder who was faintly blushing the entire time.

Finally, one of the doctors walked out of the emergency room and sasuke immediately jumped to his feet followed by the others. Tenten had also immediately woken up.

"How is she?" sasuke asked anxiously.

"She made through, it seems she was badly beaten up and abused. Whoever did this should be charged for serious offence. What's more, she already had wounds that haven't healed completely and had just reopened. We managed to save her though, another hour late and she would have died of blood loss." The doctor said and sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You can go see her now." He said and without a word they all rushed to the room where tsunade had just finished talking to sakura.

The pink haired girl was sitting on the hospital bed covered by bandages and was wearing a white hospital gown. Her hair was messed up and short and an IV tube was connected to her.

"You guys?" she asked surprised while Ino immediately rushed to her side and gave her a furious hug.

"Ow! Ino!"

"Sorry." She said sheepishly loosening her grip.

They all took turns to hug her when finally they barraged her with questions.

"Who did this to you?"

"What do you mean? A shelf fell on me." She said obviously lying through her teeth.

"Don't give me that bullshit. There were no fallen shelves when I found you." Sasuke said angry while sakura eyed the floor.

"I was beaten up…" she mumbled but they all caught it.

"Who?" sasuke demanded but she kept quiet.

"Sakura, who!!" sasuke shouted that she flinched slightly at how angry he sound.

"Fan girls…" she whispered and all their eyes widen.

"Is it Jennifer?" Shikamaru asked and sakura's eyes widen in surprise which proves his theory is correct.

"She's one of the presidents of your fan club." Shikamaru explained resulting in sasuke cursing loudly.

"I'll make them pay!" he said eyes threatening to change to red.

"No! Please just let it go..." sakura begged.

"But-"

"No!!" she said firmly, her emerald eyes bores at sasuke's onyx ones.

He gave out a frustrated sigh and stuck his hands in is pocket in defeat while sakura smiled at him in gratitude.

"Come here forehead girl. I'll fix your hair." Ino said holding a pair of scissors.

Sakura shifted so her back was facing Ino as she started to trim her hair.

"When can sakura leave?" tenten asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Tsunade replied.

* * *

Today is Friday, so tomorrow would be the start of the weekend.

Most of the time she would have missions on the Saturday or Sundays but since she is hurt than tsunade excused her from all the missions.

She remembered how furious she was when she woke up.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sakura, What are you thinking?!!" tsunade shouted while sakura grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not allowed to fight back remember." She reasoned and tsunade slightly calmed down.

"You could have died."

"Than I'll take the secret of anbu to my grave." Sakura said her eyes full of determination that it surprised tsunade.

She tried to reason her but none of it went through sakura's thick head. She challenged all her arguments with swift and precise evidence sometimes twisting tsunades words and throwing it back at her.

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh and gave up trying to convince her to fight back, "Stubborn girl." She muttered ruffling sakura's short hair.

**End of flashback**


	10. The Pink haired Matchmaker

**Enjoy this chapter, more couples are introduced but not to worry, sasu/saku would still be the main one. **

**Chapter 9-Pink haired Match maker**

Sakura went to the bathroom hospital and slipped out of the plain hospital gown into jeans and a T-shirt with the caption, 'Little Ms. Stubborn' on it.

Tsunade had said the shirt suited her for she really was thick headed and so she gave her the shirt despite sakura's refusals and threatened to break her bones if she refused.

Combing her hair which was now above her shoulders, she took one last look in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

To her surprise she saw a raven haired boy sitting on the chair beside her bead with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

He opened one eye, "Good morning." He greeted.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked dumbfounded.

Sasuke shrugged and stood up reaching in his pocket and took out a small container.

"Your glasses were broken, so I got you some contacts." He explained giving her the container.

She was surprised by the gift but nonetheless accepted it and thanked him.

She felt guilty for lying about the glasses but kept quiet.

She went back to the bathroom where she pretended to put on her contacts which luckily was transparent and exited the room.

"You look much better without your glasses." Sasuke complimented giving her a crooked smirk while she just smiled at him.

"Come on, I'll send you home." He offered and dragged sakura before she could contemplate what was happening.

* * *

This was a new part of sasuke she had never seen who was kind and caring. She looked at sasuke whose back was facing her and smiled.

She liked this new part of sasuke better than the one who is always teasing her.

Sasuke caught her smile and eyed her weirdly, "What?"

"Nothing." She answered still smiling, "Is it wrong for me to smile." She asked while sasuke just shrugged and continued walking to the car.

"What are you doing later?" sasuke suddenly asked.

"I'm having a sleepover with the girls." She explained oblivious of how she disappointed sasuke.

"But I'm free tomorrow." She said and sasuke smirked.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"As in a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Oh my god, Sasuke Uchiha had just asked me out on a date!!!" sakura squealed acting like a fan girl while sasuke's eyes twitch and a scowl appear on his face regretting his decision.

Then sakura burst out laughing, "Hahahahaha…that face hahahaha priceless!!" she said between laughter while sasuke glared at her.

"Ouch! Hahaha! My stomach hurts!! Hahaha" she laughed clutching her tummy as sasuke continued to glare at her through the mirror.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you taught I was a fan girl!!" after a few long stomach-paining minutes sakura's laughter went down to giggles.

"Ow…My stomach still hurts." She whined earning an amuse look from sasuke.

"I hate you, amusing with my pain." she said playfully glaring at him.

"Who was the one who laughed at my face?"he countered.

"I couldn't help it. You just had to make a hilarious look!"

"Well?" sasuke asked earning a confused look from sakura.

"Well what?" she asked,

"The date." Sasuke reminded can't believe how forgettable she could be.

"Oh yeah! Sure why not!" she said earning a smirk from sasuke.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow." He said stopping the car in front of the hotel.

"Alright, thanks for sending me home sasuke." She said giving him a smile before closing the door of the car and walking in the lobby of her hotel.

He watched as she disappeared in the hotel's lobby before he drove of with a smile on his face.

* * *

"He said that?!!" Ino asked bewildered.

The girls were having a sleepover in ino's mansion which sakura must say is very extravagant. Her room was painted purple, ino's favorite color and everything down to her bed sheet and doors are painted with different shades of purple.

"That was so sweet of him. Waking up in the morning and driving you home from the hospital. I wish I could be in your place." Ino swooned day dreaming.

"And that lazy ass would never wake up to do something like that…" she said pouting earning a raised brow from sakura.

"You know, you always compared sasuke with Shikamaru." Sakura mused earning a slightly blushing ino.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered silently cursing herself for stuttering.

Sakura eyes narrowed with an evil glint and the other girls got the hint cause they were eying Ino suspiciously.

"Ino, by any chance were you crushing on sasuke to cover up for your crushing with Shikamaru?" tenten asked and Ino grew even redder.

'_Bulls eye'_

Ino timidly nodded as all the girls jumped up on ino's bed shouting, "Ino and Shika kissing on a tree. First comes loves, second comes marriage, third comes a bay in a carriage!" they chanted before falling on the bed giggling and congratulating a blushing Ino.

* * *

"Honestly what do you see in that lazy ass?" tenten asked.

"What do you see in the second ice-cube hyuuga?" ino countered.

"At least I don't deny it." Tenten replied smirking before pouting, "Hinata's so lucky to be cousins with neiji and she never introduced me to him." She whined while hinata silently apologized.

"Well, we all know that hinata likes that knuckle head blonde, naruto." Ino said earning a red hinata.

Sakura giggled and hugged hinata, "Don't worry hinata, naruto likes you too!" sakura said and hinata looked up to her hopefully.

"Do you really think so?" she asked timidly.

"I know so! Naruto told me himself." Sakura announced while hinata proceed to play with her fingers.

Sakura smiled at her when her ring tone of her cell phone was heard.

_**(Avril Lavigne-Hot)**_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

Sakura crawled across the bed and scrambled to her feet to where her bag was laying on the floor.

_  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out_

She rummaged through her bag trying to find her cell phone.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop_

She found her blackberry phone which was surprisingly onyx black instead of pink like everyone had expected it to be.

"Hello?" she asked

"Sakura!" shouted a boy who she immediately recognizes, I mean who else has that loud voice naruto has.

"Hey naruto!" she answered and hinata's voice dropped.

"I was wondering if we can hang out tomorrow, you know with her (hinata)." Naruto said hopefully.

"Oh sorry naruto, I can't make it tomorrow." She said and she could actually hear naruto frowning.

"But you could go without me." Sakura said trying to cheer the blond up.

"But neiji would be mad if he found out." Naruto whined,

"Why would I be mad?" said a voice from the other line and sakura's eyes widen.

"Oh, neiji I didn't see you there." Naruto said laughing nervously.

"Spill." Sakura heard the voice said who she figured out to be neiji.

"Well you see…Neiji would be mad if I steal all his ramen….yes that's it!" naruto said sakura deliberately slapped her forehead.

"I'm not that stupid naruto." He said from the other line and naruto chuckled nervously.

"Naruto, let me talk to neiji." Sakura said and naruto obeyed holding the phone out to neiji.

Sakura heard the phone being passed on and there was a longer pause.

'_Neiji must be eyeing it first…'_

"Hello?" the voice said from the other line,

"Hello Neiji." Sakura greeted, "Hello sakura." He said as well.

"Well you see, since that boy couldn't make up a decent excuse I guess we should spill the truth!" she said and she could hear naruto shouted in protest.

"You see, we were trying to set you up on a date with tenten." She explained and tenten gawked in disbelief at what she had just heard from sakura's mouth.

"But know you found out I guess it couldn't be helped. So, do you want to go out with tenten tomorrow?" sakura asked innocently while a fuming tenten walked over to her.

"S…sure." Neiji stuttered earning a smirking sakura.

Tenten who happened to be close enough to hear it gawked in surprise and her cheeks were painted red.

"What time?"

"I don't know, 6?"

"I'll tell her. 6 it is then." Sakura said smiling as tenten sat dumbfounded and the other two watched amused.

"Now could you pass me the phone to naruto." She asked and neiji gave back the phone.

"Is neiji out of the room?" sakura asked and naruto replied with a yes.

"You're a genius sakura!" he complimented and would have added more if sakura hadn't interrupt him.

"Alright, since neiji is out with tenten at 6, then he wouldn't be there to know that you're out with hinata." Sakura explained which now result in a blushing hinata.

"GREAT!!! You're a genius Sakura!" naruto cheered and she could imagine him doing a victory dance.

"Troublesome…." Sakura heard from the other line.

"Is Shikamaru there?" sakura asked for he would be the only one to say troublesome.

"Yes, he's the one who came up with the plan to tell you to go out with hinata." Naruto admitted while sakura nodded even if naruto can't see her.

"Pass me the phone to him." Naruto obeyed as the lazy ass's sound was heard.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Are you free tomorrow?" sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shikamaru answered.

"Good, can you keep Ino company?" sakura said and Ino dropped her nail polish on the floor as the fillings spilled.

"Why?"

"Well, tenten would be with neiji, hinata with naruto and ino would be alone." Sakura explained.

"And you?" he asked suspicious.

"I'm busy." She said and she could almost imagine Shikamaru raise his brow signaling her to continue. Yes she was good at predicting their actions.

"I have a date." She admitted sheepishly.

"So could you accompany Ino?" sakura asked hoping to change the subject but sadly with no such luck.

"With?" shika asked referring to the boy sakura's going out on a date with.

"Sasuke…" she mumbled but Shikamaru heard it and satisfied with his answer,

"Sure, I'll accompany that troublesome girl for you. It's troublesome but I'll do it." He said and sakura thanked him and gave him the details before hanging up the phone.

The second she hung up the phone she was attacked by two of her friends, a brunette and a blond who were hugging the life out of her.

"I love you sakura!" tenten shouted.

"You're the best!" ino shouted in her ear as she was gagging for air.

"I think you should release her. She isn't breathing." Hinata pointed out and when they obeyed, sakura fell on the floor gasping for air.

"Now, we have to pick the costumes for our date tomorrow!" ino announced already rummaging her closet for a perfect outfit for her date.

They sigh but kept quiet nonetheless for they wanted to look impressive in front of the boys.


	11. The Pink haired date

**Chapter 10- Pink haired date**

The first date they went to together was….Dare she said it…Romantic…Who knew sasuke could be such a gentleman? And to think she had caught him smile that gorgeous breath taking smile he had… She is dangerously falling experiencing a new feeling from this….

The first date with her had confirmed his suspicions…, who knew he could feel so comfortable, warm, happy…And that beautiful angelic smile of hers had always made his breath caught up in his throat. Who knew the pink haired girl whose namesake is a flower, had so much effect on him? She made him feel a new feeling he never felt once before when he was with other girls…

From reading all the books and listening to fairytales…this incredulous feeling they had both experienced could be defined as one word.

One word…

Four letters….

Million ways to show it…

One thing everyone needs…

One beautiful meaning…

Love

They both remembered every detail of the date they had which started of casually with a "you look nice."

**Flashback**

"You look nice." Sasuke commented examining sakura's attire which included a dull green tank top which is like a short dress since it reaches the tights and skinny jeans underneath. A sling bag hung on her left shoulder and across to her right waist.

The simplicity of the outfit drew attention to the face. Her green emerald orbs were no longer blocked by the glasses as sasuke presumed she was using his contacts. Her beautiful lips and little nose gave her an innocent look. Her silky pink hair was tied up in a pony tail so it was hard to notice that she had actually cut her hair. Her bangs stuck out framing her delicate face.

Like always she wore no accessories or make up yet she is still as perfect as she always was.

Judging from her hotel room which was decorated quite luxuriously and must have cost some money, and the fact she went to a rich school sasuke knew that she is rich. But her simple attire with no branded clothing proves that she isn't spoiled and knows how to spend her money properly.

And in sasuke's eyes she looked beautiful.

"You look not so bad yourself." Sakura replied eyeing sasuke who was leaning in his black jaguar and hands in the pockets of his black leather pants. He wore a grey shirt and a navy jacket.

His pale skin contrasted well with the dark colors.

His onyx eyes were as cold as always though she feels it soften a bit. His raven hair was in its usual chicken ass style though it still looked good on him.

It was a simple attire but it looked so good on him. Heck, everything would have look good on him sakura was surprised he wasn't a model; any design clothes will look good even if it is a lame outfit.

In simple terms, he looked gorgeous.

Sasuke opened the door to the passenger seat for sakura before going the other side and seated himself in the driver's seat.

While he drove, they talked engaging themselves in a comfortable conversation.

They didn't went to the mall like sakura had expected and sasuke's reason was that his fan girls were there and that would ruin the date.

He stopped in front of an aquarium; you know the place to see different kinds of fishes.

"We're having our date here?" sakura asked,

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No! This is perfect!" sakura said, excitement already gleaming in her eyes.

Sasuke smirked before leading her inside the aquarium.

After sasuke bought tickets for the both of them, he was dragged from one of the aquariums to another.

Sakura was so excited; she couldn't help to go from one fish to another dragging poor sasuke along. Her eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness like a child in a theme park.

"Look sasuke! A stingray!" she said pointing upwards at the kite-like fish.

They were in the underwater tunnel where the aquarium is on all sides and they have to walk under it.

They saw many different kinds of fish, angel fish, coral reef fishes, eels, stingrays, seahorses, jellyfishes, sharks.

They even went to watch a show with seals, killer whales and dolphins.

It was a beautiful night, they had dinner in a sea food restaurant and sasuke had gotten a baby seal doll for sakura.

And so now, they were sitting under the celestial stars beside each other gazing out at the shimmering pool.

Sasuke had somehow managed to get them in the dolphin's pool even at this time of hour.

Sasuke's navy jacket was draped on sakura's shoulders to defend her against the night's cool breeze.

"Thank you sasuke." Sakura broke the silence, "I had a lot of fun." She said smiling a breath taking smile at sasuke who couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, if you smile more often…I might consider joining your fan club." She joked earning a smirk from sasuke.

"Oh?" he asked amused. "And what will you do once you join my fan club?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said shrugging, "Only if you smile more." She said her eyes softening.

Emerald eyes got lost in deep pools of the black abyss who in turn was lost in the never ending green orbs.

Without knowing, they leaned in closer and their eyes slowly closed.

Inches became centimeters which turn millimeters before the gap between them was closed.

It was a sweet and soft kiss, nothing like sasuke has ever done before because he kiss when he was bored and when he does, it was a very heated kiss.

But this simple kiss brought effects on both of them. Sparks fly and butterflies dance in their stomachs at the sweet kiss.

**End of Flashback**


End file.
